Second Choice Marriage
by Misha
Summary: They both try not to think about the fact their each settling, her for second best and him for not being the one she really wants.
1. Second Best Husband

Second-Best Husband   
By Misha

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me!

Author's Notes- This is yet **another** angsty Hermione piece. I really like those. This one is her wedding day, but she's marrying the wrong man. It's H/Hr and R/Hr, 'kay? Well, that's all, enjoy!

Pairing- Harry/Hermione, Ron/Hermione.

Summery- She tries not to think about how she's settling for second-best.

Rating- PG

Spoilers- All five books.

* * *

She stood still as a statue as those around her fussed. She did everything she was told, never speaking. 

She looked at herself in the mirror in bridal white and all she could think was how wrong it was.

She walked down the aisle and wondered why she was doing this, why she was settling.

She looked straight at the man she was about to marry, but she didn't see him. Instead all she saw was that he wasn't the man she had always loved. He couldn't be. She would only ever love Harry and well, Harry was dead.

Her father placed her hand in her groom's and she nodded, her face as still as stone.

This felt wrong, yet she was still doing it. Because it was what Ron wanted and if she didn't, she'd hurt him and she didn't want to do that.

Besides, there was no point. It's not like she could ever marry the man she wanted, so why not settle for second best?

She barely heard anything that was being said and when it came time to say her vows, her Maid of Honour had to prod her. Avoiding Ginny's knowing eyes, she took a deep breath and repeated the words that would bind her to Ron.

She almost slipped when it came time to say Ron's name, she almost whispered Harry's, but at the last second, she caught herself.

_I, Hermione Anne Granger, take thee Harry James Potter_ hung in the air for a moment before she found the right words.

The ring was slid on her finger and she glanced at it dispassionately as it glinted up at her from beside her engagement ring.

She remembered another ring that had rested there for too-brief a moment. Harry's ring. Now it lay in the bottom of her jewellery box, just another relic of her past.

For a moment as she looked up at Ron, she saw another face. She saw Harry's face and brilliant green eyes looking down at her with an expression of tender love.

She blinked and Harry was gone, replaced with Ron. She tried not to feel the bitter sting of disappointment that it wasn't Harry. That it would never again be Harry.

They were pronounced husband and wife and Ron's lips met hers in a gentle kiss. She kissed him back, willing herself not to compare his kiss to Harry's.

It would never be the same. Nothing would ever be the same.

"I love you." Ron whispered when they parted.

"I love you too." She forced herself to say, hating herself for the lie.

But she had to lie. For everyone's sake. What good would the truth do?

Harry was dead and he was never coming back. Life must go on. And this was her life now, one giant lie.

She felt Ron take her hand in his own as they turned to face their family and friends.

This was the beginning of their new life together. It didn't matter that it wasn't what she wanted, it was what she got.

Still, she imagined what it would have been like if it had been different. If only Harry had lived, then this would have been the happiest day of her life instead of such a miserable one. But he wasn't and she would never be truly happy again.

She gazed at Ron. He had always loved her and it was for his sake that she was here, one of them deserved to get what they had always wanted and it could never be her, so it might as well be him.

It was just too bad that this was what he wanted, because he was a good man and he deserved more than what she could give. He deserved to be more than just second best.

* * *


	2. SecondHand Bride

Second-Hand Bride   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- This is another angsty Ron pieces. For some reason, it's the only way I can write him, if I make him miserable. This is the companion to "Second-Best Husband", it's Ron's thoughts instead of Hermione's as the two of them get married. It's H/Hr and R/Hr, 'kay? Well, that's all, enjoy! 

Pairing- Harry/Hermione, Ron/Hermione. 

Summery- He tries not to think about how he's getting what he always wanted, but that's it coming second-hand. 

Rating- PG 

Spoilers- All five books.

* * *

He stood at the alter, wrestling with his conscience. 

A part of him knew that what he was about to was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop himself from taking what he had always dreamed of. 

He glanced at the man beside him, his best man on this most important day of his life and thought of the man who should have been there, but could never have been. 

Because of that man still lived, then this day would never be happening. He knew that. He understood that he would never have been able to compete with Harry. 

Harry who Hermione had adored, whom she still loved to this day. He knew that, he just chose to ignore it. 

He saw her walk down the aisle, a vision and bridal white and knew that though she was looking at him, she didn't see him. 

He knew that all she saw was who he wasn't. He wasn't Harry. 

He knew that he could never be Harry, he realized that a long time ago, realized that he'd always be second to his best friend, but he honestly believed that he could make Hermione happy. After all, Harry was gone and nothing would ever bring him back. 

He had wrestled with the notion for a while, the idea of a marriage where there would always be a third person lingering. He debated about whether he could handle being a substitute, marrying the woman who would always love his best friend. 

Hermione's hand was placed in his and he knew that he had made the right choice. Anything would be worth it, as long as he could have her. 

Sometimes, he felt guilty that his dream had come true only because Harry had died. Harry who had been a much better man than him. 

Still, as he listened to the service, he knew that if he had the choice between having Hermione or saving Harry, that he wouldn't be capable of choosing the honourable route. 

It was time to say their vows and he said his eagerly, wanting more than anything to bind himself to this woman. 

When it was her turn, he tried not to notice how she paused. He tried not to see the faraway gaze in her eyes. Most of all he tried not to hear how she stumbled when she said his name. 

Still, he pushed it all aside, he had known from the beginning where her heart lay and he had decided to take what he could get. It would be enough, it had to be enough. 

He slipped the ring on her finger and she glanced up at him. 

For a moment her face shone with love and happiness, just like he had always dreamed it would. Then, she blinked and the look changed, to one of disappointment and grief. 

He knew that for an instant, she had looked at him and seen Harry and the life she had dreamed of, but then reality had hit her and reminded her that Harry was gone and so were her dreams. 

He tried not to let it show how much that look bothered him. There was no point, he had known from the start what he was getting into. 

He had known that Hermione had loved Harry first and most, that all he could hope for her was the little piece of her heart that hadn't been claimed by Harry Potter. 

They were pronounced man and wife and he felt a moment of triumph. 

She was his wife as she had never been Harry's. That was something, little though it might be. 

He kissed her gently, trying to pour all his love into the kiss. She returned it, but with restraint. 

As always when he kissed her, she held a piece of herself back. She gave what she could, but the rest was as dead as Harry. 

"I love you." He whispered, when the kiss was finished. Trying to will her to understand just how much he loved her. Enough to do this, enough to settle for what he could get. 

"I love you, too." She said, but he knew it was a lie. 

He'd never say it out loud, because if he did, then he wouldn't even have what he did. But he knew that it was a lie, that she didn't love him. At least not the way he loved her. 

She did love him, as a friend, but nothing else. Still, it was better than nothing. 

At least she had given him what he had always wanted, at least he had her. 

He took her hand as they turned to face their family and friends. This was a new beginning for them. 

This was the beginning of the rest of their lives and maybe it wouldn't be a fairy tale, it was something. 

And he knew that this was as close to a happy ending that he would ever get. He got the girl he loved. 

He met her gaze and saw the sorrow in his eyes and understood the truth of the whole situation. He had gotten the girl, but she would never be truly happy with him. 

Still, he knew that he couldn't complain. He had understood all along that he was getting a second-hand bride. 

She married him, but she had given everything she had to give to Harry and he got what was left. 

But that was enough, after all, it was Hermione and he loved her enough to take her anyway he could get her. Even like this, even as a second-hand bride. 

The End 

_Replies to Reviews for "Second-Best Husband"_

**DumbledoresQuill**- Thank you. 

**Kemenran**- I'm glad you like it, it's a favourite of mine. 

**misdirected**- Hermione sees no point in hurting Ron more than she has to. Besides, she wants to make him happy because she can never truly be happy. Also, Ron knows, he just isn't saying anything because he's happy having Hermione in anyway that he can. 

**American Mione**- She does, doesn't she? Of all the characters, Hermione's always the one who calls to be the most. I just love writing her. Thank you so much for the compliment, it still amazes me that people read what I write, let alone like it. I feel bad for Ron too, but it is worse for Hermione. After all, Ron gets to be with the woman he loves, Hermione will never be with Harry again. 

**theKnowItAlll**- I agree that the trio would do anything for one another. Though, Hermione doesn't really sacrifice her happiness for Ron, her happiness is already gone, so she decides to make him happy since she'll never be happy again. 


End file.
